Bloody Knuckles and worn out shoes
by Ice Cold Thoughts25
Summary: Just after the events of Sonic Generations. The gang is still celebrating Sonic's birthday but a certain red echidna doesn't seem to be enjoying it. Something is wrong with Knuckles, Nobody is sure what's wrong with him. What really happened during Knuckle's time in stasis. Read and review please! No bad comments please.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Knuckles and worn out shoes

Sonic and his friends were enjoying his 20th birthday after Classic Sonic had left back to his timeline. Sonic was talking with Tails until Shadow walked up and said, "You only beat me because you got lucky faker!"

Sonic laughed and said, "I beat you Shadow because I'm better then you buddy," as Sonic punched him lightly in the arm.

Shadow scoffed and then walked back to re-join Rouge and the Chaotix's. Sonic and Tails looked at the big tree and saw Knuckles leaning up against it rubbing his forehead. Sonic and Tails looked at each other then slowly walked over to their red friend. "Yo' Knux! What's up buddy?" Sonic said as he reached for a fist bump. Knuckles growled a little and Sonic slowly pulled his arm back. Tails had a look of confusion on his face.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Tail's asked sounding worried.

Knuckles looked at his 2 furry friends and said, "I'm annoyed and don't want to talk Sonic, so why don't you just leave me alone!"

Sonic and Tails slowly walked away and said, "Gee I wonder what's wrong with Knuckles?" Tails shrugged and then Sonic looked at Amy who was staring at him from a distance. He slowly started to walk towards her. Sonic didn't have to walk more then 3 steps before Amy was standing right in front of him, staring into his deep emerald eyes. "I saw you staring at me Sonic, what is it you would like? Do you want to talk to me? I hope you want to talk to me!" as she said practically begging him. Sonic backed up a little and then said, "No actually I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with Knuckles?"

Amy looked disappointed but then she answered Sonic. "No Sonic I don't what's wrong with him? After I hit him into the tree I didn't say anything to him." Sonic closed his eyes and thought for a moment and then re-opened them. He thanked Amy and then walked over to Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, Do you know what's wrong with Knucklehead over there? He's really mad about something."

Rouge smirked and said, "Sorry Big Blue, I don't know what's bothering him? Something always is, I didn't take his precious emerald this time."

Sonic was now a little worried and it didn't help when he saw Knuckles trying to smash the tree with his bare hands. Sonic then walked over to the Chaotix's and saw Vector and Charmy arguing then looked at Espio who was looking down. Sonic said, "Hey guy's um I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Knuckles?"

Espio was about to answer, but Vector interrupted (as usual) and said, "No we don't know and we don't really care Sonic we're busy here doing important detective work or something." Espio looked at Vector and then raised one hand to speak but was interrupted once again by Charmy's squeaky voice.

"Sorry Sonic! We haven't figured out what's wrong with him but we're working on it!" Charmy screeched. Sonic covered his ears and then said, "Ok whatever I'm gonna go, have a good rest of the party guys." The Chaotix's went back to arguing after Sonic left and then everyone heard a loud yell of pain. They all turned to face Knuckles and then saw that his hands were covered in blood and the tree had fallen over.

Everyone was scared to see what Knuckles would do next. Knuckles was panting heavily and was drenched in sweat from all of his punches. Sonic slowly walked up to the red echidna and placed a hand on his shoulder. Knuckles slowly looked up and looked Sonic right in the eyes. He noticed that Sonic seemed different and then Knuckle's vision made Sonic look like his dark form. Knuckles quickly back away and Sonic said, "What's wrong buddy? Are you alright?!"

Knuckles had a look of sorrow and fright on his face after Sonic asked that question. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you all!" Knuckles screamed as he readied his fists. Knuckles saw everyone as dark forms and their voices to him sounded disoriented and deathly. "Knuckles hun? What's wrong with you," Rogue asked sounding strangely worried.

Sonic reached out to grab Knuckles but he started unloading fast and hard punches into Sonic's chest. Sonic couldn't keep up with the speed of his strikes and didn't even try to fight back. After Knuckles had slowed down with his punches, Shadow ran towards Knuckles and kicked him in the chest making him clutch and squeeze it in pain. Knuckles quickly recovered and dove at Shadow tackling him to the ground pinning him in seconds. Knuckles then punched Shadow a few times in the face then they started to roll around. He punched Shadow a few more times and then stood up.

Knuckles then quickly turned around and started to run away as fast as he could. Everyone only watched as he disappeared from the field in a flash of green light. Sonic stood up and weakly walked over to Shadow. He helped him up and Shadow snarled, "Hey! Where the hell did my emerald go?!" Sonic pointed to the light green mist and Shadow cursed under his breath. Everyone was looking at the area of where Knuckles teleported from then looked at Sonic and Shadow.

Both hedgehogs looked at each other with slightly opened eyes and then both fell over. Everyone ran over and saw them both face down in the ground. The last thing both of them heard before the passed out was, "Someone call an ambulance!"


	2. Chapter 2 Resting up

Bloody Knuckles and worn out shoes

Chapter 2 Resting up

Sonic was lying on a well made hospital bed with bandages on his lower chest and right leg. He slowly looked around the room and saw Shadow on a bed beside him. Shadow opened his eyes and jumped off the bed, even though he was in worse shape then Sonic. Sonic looked around the room to find many pairs of eyes looking at him.

He looked back to Shadow to see him now looking at him again. Sonic said weakly, "What happened guys? Where's Knuckles?" Everyone looked down and Shadow crossed his arms (like he does all the time) and said, "That stupid echidna ran off with my emerald and somehow knows how to use chaos control."

Sonic looked worried. Just then the doctor walked into the room wearing the typical doctor's coat and glasses. "Good morning everyone, how are you all feeling this morning? Good I presume? Alright my name is Doctor Sullivan and I shall be the man to help these two hedgehogs." Sonic grinned and Shadow faked a smile then said, "I don't need anyone to help me, I'm perfectly fine doctor."

Doctor Sullivan walked over to Shadow and lightly hit him in the chest. Shadow clutched his chest and kneeled on the floor in pain. "Would you like me help you now or wait until your done complaining about how your not ok?" Shadow looked up giving him a evil glare and said, "Fine doctor help me and then I'll leave."

The doctor smiled and then said, "Alright this shouldn't hurt one bit," as he injected Shadow with a painkiller. Shadow didn't even flinch or blink when the shot entered him, then the doctor did the same with Sonic. Amy walked over to hug Sonic and Rogue hugged Shadow for a brief second because she knew he didn't like hugging. Tails then looked at the doctor and said, "Doctor Sullivan do you have a book on ancient curses and spells that I could borrow?

The doctor walked over to a bookshelf and tossed a big book at Tails. He grabbed it in mid air and then thanked the doctor. Doctor Sullivan left the room to let everyone rest and Tails started to learn abut more spells.

**On a nearby airship**

A red echidna was standing on the top of the airship until he heard someone speaking into a microphone, "Knuckles come to the control room NOW!" Knuckles sighed and slowly walked towards the control room. He entered through 2 big metal doors to see many computers and flashing lights. Knuckles looked around and saw little robots walking around, pulling levers, and checking monitors. He walked up to a big chair that was suspended in the air.

"Knuckles… you surprised me today, 'I didn't expect for you to injure your friends as well as grab me a chaos emerald in the process." A large man wearing red suit jumped in the air laughing evilly as he was carrying the precious green chaos emerald. "I Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Have finally found a way to collect the chaos emeralds without bothering to search for them!"

He looked at Knuckles and said, "Ugh I don't need you looking like that stupid echidna so change back to what you really look like MK," Eggman Snapped.

Knuckles had a beam of white light wash over him and reverted back to Metal Knuckles. His visor lit up red with one red line going across. He said in a cold, emotionless voice, "As you wish master."

Eggman grinned and said, "Go and check on our little guest and make sure he is having a terrible time would you." Metal Knuckles nodded and walked out of the room without saying another word. Eggman turned to face the glass windows and then said to himself, "With the chaos emeralds power… I'll finally be able to re create the Metal team and control the planet!" Eggman laughed horrendously then coughed a few times and laughed some more.

Metal Knuckles entered the holding cells and walked to the far end of the close to empty room. He then turned on the only light in the room. The room was made of black metal and had no windows, if you stayed in there for too long you would go insane, Just being inside would make you feel unwelcome and alone. Metal Knuckles knocked on the cage door and on the floor, lying in a pool of blood was a certain red echidna.

Metal Knuckles said in his emotionless voice, "Wake up you stupid excuse of a guardian." Metal Knuckles reached through the bar and stepped on his hand.

Knuckles weakly looked up at his Metal foe and said, "What do you want from me you monster?"

Metal Knuckles looked down and said, "What you have… is what I want."

Knuckles grabbed his Metal copies leg and then started to move it side to side trying to knock him over. Metal Knuckles laughed and then said, "You can try anything, but you will never be able to defeat me." Knuckles slowly let go and Metal Knuckles left the room laughing. Knuckles thought to himself for the first time, "Sonic now would be the time to help me... please?"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
